


seems to me like a god

by janteu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Musician Baekhyun, baekhyun is whipped, enby baekhyun, sorta poly, trans girl kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	seems to me like a god

**Author's Note:**

> teeny lil kaibaeksoo scraps

_“_ You look beautiful,” he says; Jongin, young and limber and endlessly lovely. The words are a little bit loud, a little bit awkward, but he trips over them gracefully. 

His teeth are bright white against a boyish, crooked smile. It’s directed at Kyungsoo, gentle, warm and kind. Kyungsoo, who wasn’t supposed to be home for another day.

Jongin’s leaned in close, arm resting on the counter near Kyungsoo’s shoulder, eager.

Kyungsoo’s response is a short chuckle, gruff and melodious and wonderful, and she rests her chin on her palm, nose and eyes scrunching into lines etched around her face. She’s wearing the black velvet dress Baekhyun had gotten for her birthday months ago, simple and elegant and utterly commanding. She must have gone home to change before she came.

Jongin is right. She is beautiful. Baekhyun can’t look away.

Distantly, Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol chatting Sehun’s ear off, but the rest of the room feels dark and blurry, air heavy as they sway, slow like treading water. The music is mellow and quiet—or maybe that’s just perception, it’s hard to know—and Baekhyun barely has to strain to hear the lower murmurs of their conversation, the push and pull, the way Jongin tilts his head cutely and Kyungsoo lets herself laugh and laugh. They look good together. Something blooms in Baekhyun’s chest.

Kyungsoo’s face is crinkled with laughter again, her heart-shaped smile curving ever upwards as Jongin delivers a joke--probably a really dumb one, too, but charming all the same. Suddenly gripped with an irrational fear of breaking their bubble, Baekhyun shifts their gaze, turning away with a weak smile. 

“Mmh,” they say, faced with an unimpressed Sehun. 

“You know, I was just saying that you and Chanyeol played really well tonight, but you were too busy ogling.” He rolls his eyes, pushes at Baekhyun’s back. “Just go, please.”

Baekhyun laughs at him, but it’s tense, and the walk over to Kyungsoo and Jongin feels slow. Jongin notices them first, waving hello, and Baekhyun lets themself smile at the crinkling of his eyes at the corners and the silky sleeves of his shirt rolling all the way down to his palms.

And then Kyungsoo, standing to greet them, dark eyes gentle and consuming. She leans close enough for Baekhyun to see the curve of her upper lip and the flecks of mascara that have fallen onto her cheek. She takes their hands. Baekhyun doesn’t dare breathe. 

“[Kim Gunmo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSw54CVhq7M), was it? You played beautifully,” she says, lips full and pink and moving softly. Jongin a quiet, smiling presence at their side.

Speaking is easy, for Baekhyun. Being quiet is harder than being loud. But they can’t think—let alone speak—not with the way Kyungsoo runs the pads of her thumbs, cool and gentle and dry, over Baekhyun’s long, sweaty fingers. A touch, a glance; all of it burns under Baekhyun’s skin, and something lodges itself in their throat.

“You’re here,” Baekhyun breathes, like Kyungsoo doesn’t try to come to most of their gigs, like they won’t see Kyungsoo in their apartment in her pajamas making coffee in the mornings. Kyungsoo’s only been away for a week, and Baekhyun gets like this. What a mess. “I didn’t know you’d be back early.”

They grip Kyungsoo’s fingers a little tighter. Jongin puts a gentle hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Jongin offered to pick me up,” says Kyungsoo by way of explanation, and steps forward to envelop Baekhyun in a hug. Kyungsoo’s hair falls in sweet-smelling waves over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Their shampoo, or Jongin’s, maybe. “I missed you.”

Baekhyun breathes. “I missed you, too.” _My love, my love, my love._

They collapse into the hug, laughing quietly, absurdly, and Jongin joins in, wraps his long limbs around the both of them.


End file.
